


When I Close My Eyes

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Animal Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Spencer's girlfriend, the reader, is being stalked by someone who is leaving dead dogs wherever she goes.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

The look of pity on everyone’s faces brought tears to your eyes. Spencer’s hand squeezing yours in assurance was the only thing keeping you upright.

“I can’t take this anymore. I haven’t slept at all this week,” you said looking at Spencer. He knew. He had been at your side every night, watching you toss and turn, massaging your scalp, combing your hair and quieting you when you cried in the middle of the night. “Please help me. I know this isn’t the type of case you normally take on, and it’s okay if you can only help during non-case hours, but I’m really scared someone’s going to hurt me.”

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, Y/N,” your boyfriend said, cradling your head in his neck.

While you were with Spencer and his friends, you felt safe. It was when you went to work at the diner that you felt like the world was closing in on you. “It’s when I’m alone that scares me.”

“Unfortunately, we can only work on it on off hours,” Hotch said, the annoyance regarding policy apparent in his voice, “but we’ll find who’s doing this Y/N.” He met Spencer’s eyes and nodded, noticing the younger agent relax, knowing his friends were willing to do anything for you - because they would do anything for him.

For the past week, dead mutilated dogs adorned with a red bow had been left at your apartment, your job, places you frequented, even one at Spencer’s apartment. The ghastly sight would have unnerved anybody, but your love of dogs and work at the local shelter made it even worse. “I can’t get the images out of my head,” you shuttered. “Whenever I close my eyes I see things,” you said, remembering the first one, a golden retriever puppy that had cuts all over its body.

Spencer pulled the chair out from the conference table, gesturing for you to sit while you recounted the past week’s horrific events. As he stood behind you massaging your shoulders, you grabbed his hand - an anchor in the insanity that had been the past week. “It’s always a dog. It’s always mutilated. And it’s always been adorned with a red bow, like it’s a gift or something.”

Rossi spoke quietly, “That most likely means that this person has developed an obsession with you and is giving you these ‘gifts’ because they are trying to impress you.”

“Spencer told me,” you said, trying to think of the term he used, “erotomania, right?” They all nodded.

“Can you think of anyone who’s made you uncomfortable at any of the places you frequent?” Morgan asked.

“So many,” you replied, “Too many to keep track of. The only thing I can think of is that I’ve seen this person at the animal shelter I volunteer with. That’s the only reason I can think of why it’s always a dog. We mainly house dogs.”

“Okay,” Hotch said, rubbing his furrowed brow, “Spencer told you what to do if this person shows up, right?”

You shook your head, “He said I should do what they say within reason. Play along.”

“Exactly,” JJ affirmed. “This person obviously thinks you enjoy their advances - that you’re in a relationship with them, so immediately rebuffing their advances could put you in danger.”

The shivers crawled up your spine. You didn’t know how much more danger you could take. The past week had ripped you apart, both mentally and physically. 

“Thank you, everybody,” Spencer said from behind you, looking down at you with a mixture of love and fear.

Derek looked toward his best friend, trying to comfort him in any way he could. “It’s okay, kid. We’ll find them.”

————————

Another two days had passed with only one incident. It had been numerous times a day the previous week. Having the BAU working on the case made you feel a little bit better, but nothing would alleviate the fear until this person was caught.

Whether it was Spencer, or someone else from the BAU, someone had been with you constantly for the past two days. You’d practically lived at the BAU and Spencer’s apartment when you weren’t at work or the shelter, with one of them escorting you there if they could.

It was Saturday and Spencer had dropped you off at the shelter for your four-hour volunteering shift, promising he’d be back to take you to the BAU later. In the meantime, they’d be working on your case.

Five minutes after your shift had ended, Spencer still hadn’t shown up. He was probably stuck in traffic. A whimper from the alleyway behind the shelter caught your attention, leading you to a pile of mutilated dogs, with Butch, one of your favorite pitbulls who’d never been adopted at the top. The tears began to swell and you gasped, clasping your hand over your mouth to keep from screaming. When you spun around, there he was - the man who didn’t know he had haunted your dreams for a week and a half.

You recognized his face as soon as you’d seen him. He was an occasional driver for the shelter, someone who would pick up homeless, neglected and malnourished dogs and bring them in; he was also an occasional patron at the diner. You’d talked to him once or twice about your love of dogs, specifically pitbulls, and how they’d had a bad reputation, but were actually the sweetest dogs in the world.

“Do you like it?” he asked, motioning towards the pile behind you with a blood-stained knife in his hand.

You swallowed hard, stopping the tears and keeping Spencer’s instructions in mind. He would be here soon. Your voice shook; you hoped the disgust was masked by it. “It’s amazing. You remembered how much I love pitbulls.” You couldn’t comprehend how this man thought any of this was okay - or romantic.

He sighed in relief, smiling and caressing the side of your face. You closed your eyes, trying not to pull away, alerting him to the fact that you hated every fiber of his being. “I did. I remember at the diner you said Butch was your favorite.” 

“He is,” you said, emphasizing the ‘is’ rather then the ‘was’ that desperately wanted to escape your lips. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw that JJ and Spencer and arrived, and were trying to get into a better position. JJ motioned with her hand for you to keep speaking - keep playing along until they could ensure your safety. 

They said this guy most likely imagined a relationship with you, so you spoke of your ‘future.’ “Maybe one day we can have a house full of dogs,” you said, forcing yourself to put your hand on his chest.

He dropped the knife in order to cover your hand with his, “I’d love that, Y/N.”

As Spencer and JJ came out from hiding, surrounding him on both sides, you backed away as fast as you could, watching in horror as he attempted to pick up the knife once more. Spencer screamed for him to drop the weapon, but when he didn’t, and it was brandished his way, JJ pulled the trigger, shooting him in the leg.

“I’ve got him,” JJ said, pulling out her handcuffs and motioning to Spencer. “Go to Y/N.”

Through a veil of tears you saw your boyfriend approach you. “It’s over, Y/N,” he said, wrapping you in his coat. “He’ll never be able to do this again.”

Finally. 

You’d be able to sleep soundly.


End file.
